Sttt my secret
by teleportbabies
Summary: "Sial! Padahal yeoja! Tapi ternyata pencopet!" Sehun GS. Kaihun. EXO fanfiction.


Ssst is my secret Ch 1/?

Author : Teleportbabies

Genre : Drama, Romance, **Sinetron**/?

Rating : T-M/?

Cast : Oh Sehun(gs), Kim Jongin and EXO members

Author note : **This story is mine. Don't like Don't read.**

**Warning** : Alur sinetron, ga jelas, aneh, awas muntah.

Sehun POV

"COPEEEEEET! COPEEEEEEET!"

Ah sial. Semua orang masih betah mengejarku padahal ini sudah sangat jauh dari stasiun. Aku pun terus berlari hingga akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah semak-semak yang cukup lebat untuk bersembunyi. Secepat mungkin aku berjongkok di balik semak-semak dan merunduk sambil menggenggam erat kalung yang aku copet ditanganku.

"Sial! Padahal yeoja! Tapi ternyata pencopet!" teriak kesal seorang ahjusshi tua.

'Iya aku yeoja, terus kenapa aku copet? Yang pencopet didunia bukan cuma aku kan?' Aku menggerutu kesal dibalik semak-semak.

"Hhhh... Ya sudahlah. Terimakasih ahjusshi semua telah membantu mengejarnya."

Ku lirik dari balik semak-semak, seorang namja yang –ekhem- bisa dibilang tampan sedang membungkuk seraya mengucapkan terimakasih. Akhirnya ahjusshi-ahjusshi tua itu kembali ke tempat tadi meninggalkan namja itu sendirian.

"ARRRGHH!"

Aku terkikik geli melihatnya mengacak-acak rambutnya, kelihatan frustasi. Ia pun melangkah pergi sambil mendumel.

Setelah ia pergi aku pun tertawa lepas, "Hahaha~" ku sandarkan punggungku di pohon besar dan ku selonjorkan(?) kaki ku yang sedari tadi pegal karena berjongkok.

Aku membuka genggaman tanganku dan memperhatikan kalungnya. Terdapat inisial KJI.

'Kekasih namja tadi mungkin ya atau... namanya?' pikirku.

Aku bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk belakang celanaku yang kotor karena habis duduk ditanah. Tak lupa aku membenarkan posisi snapback EXO yang ku kenakan dan melangkah ke Panti dengan wajah gembira.

...

"Sehun, kau sudah pulang kerja?" suara lembut Bibi Choi-Bibi kesayanganku di Panti Asuhan- menyambutku saat baru masuk Panti.

"Sudah Bi." Jawabku diakhiri senyuman lebar.

"Kau selalu semangat ya! Oh iya tunggu sebentar, ada yang ingin Bibi bicarakan padamu."

Langkahku pun terhenti dan menatap Bibi Choi.

"Ada apa Bi?"

"Duduk dulu sini."

Aku pun duduk disebelah Bibi Choi yang sedang duduk di kursi ruang tamu Panti.

"Bibi tidak tau ini berita baik atau buruk untukmu Hun."

"Kenapa Bi?"

"Kau mendapat beasiswa di Universitas XOXO Hun."

"Benarkah?"

Bibi Choi menganggukkan kepalanya. Omo aku senang sekali rasanya ingin terbang. Itu adalah Universitas impianku. Sontak aku memeluk Bibi Choi, Bibi yang sudah ku anggap sebagai Ummaku sendiri. Bibi Choi pun membalas pelukanku.

"Kabar buruknya Hun... Mianhae..."

"Ada apa Bi?" aku jadi bingung karena Bibi Choi menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Mianhae Bibi tidak bisa membiayaimu lagi. Biarpun kau dapat beasiswa tapi untuk yang lain-lainnya Bibi-"

"-Oh... Soal itu Bibi tidak perlu khawatir! Aku bisa kok membiayai keperluan sendiri. Aku yang paling lama dan tertua disini, sudah saatnya aku membantu Bibi merawat adik-adik dan membalas Bibi. Lagipula aku sudah bekerja kan?"

GREP

Bibi Choi memelukku dan mengelus rambutku pelan.

"Bibi senang sekali. Kau sudah ku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri Hun."

"Aku juga sudah menganggap Bibi sebagai Ummaku sendiri."

...

"Luhaan~"

Aku memasuki kamarku. Eh bukan, kamarku dengan Luhan maksudnya. Dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri, aku sangat menyayanginya.

"Kenapa sepi?" aku merenyit heran. Biasanya Luhan akan langsung menjawab sapaanku saat aku membuka pintu.

Ternyata ia sedang berkutat dengan pensil dan kertas putih kosong dimeja belajar. Aku menghampirinya.

"Hey apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Unnie sudah pulang? Aku ada PR menggambar peta huweee susah." Luhan melempar pensilnya asal di atas meja dan merebahkan dirinya dikasur.

"Payah. Gambar peta saja tidak bisa. Sini unnie yang gambar!"

Cling

Ku lihat kebawah ada sesuatu yang jatuh. Kalung yang baru tadi kucopet jatuh ke lantai saat aku ingin duduk dikursi karena aku menaruhnya disaku celana. Sebelum aku ingin mengambilnya, Luhan sudah mengambilnya.

"Unnie ini apa? Aku mohon jangan bilang kalau-

"Iya Lu."

"Unnie! Aku mohon jangan lakukan hal yang konyol lagi ah! Kalungnya aku sita!"

Luhan keluar dari kamar sambil membawa kalung itu. Aku menghelakan nafas kasar dan merebahkan diriku dikasur.

Memang hanya Luhan yang tau aku suka mencopet. Ini terjadi begitu saja. Awalnya karena aku melihat seseorang yang dengan mudahnya memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas orang lain di kereta saat sedang desak-desakan kemudian mengambil dompetnya. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menyadarinya kecuali aku. Saat ia memastikan sekeliling, aku pun langsung memalingkan wajahku. Saat aku melihat ke arahnya lagi ia sudah tidak ada lagi.

Aku jadi berpikir betapa mudahnya urusan di dunia bila mendapatkan uang dengan cara seperti itu.

Sungguh, baru 4 kali aku mencopet. Pertama, dompet seorang ibu-ibu yang pada akhirnya ku gunakan untuk membantu Bibi Choi membiayai sekolah adik-adik. Kedua, dompet seorang ahjusshi tua yang kugunakan untuk mentraktir pizza anak-anak panti. Saat itu aku memberi tahu Luhan dari mana aku mendapatnya. Lalu ia pun panjang lebar menceramahiku. Yang ke 3 dompet seorang ibu-ibu yang ku gunakan untuk mentraktir anak panti –lagi- Aku memberitahu Luhan dan saat itu aku sempat marahan dengan Luhan dan baikan seiring jalannya waktu.

Dan kalung tadi yang ke 4 kali, aku ingin membelikan Luhan sepatu baru. Ku lihat sepatunya sudah sangat usang. Semua yang ku lakukan dari uang atau benda hasil copet tak jauh untuk kebutuhan Panti.

Sebenarnya aku juga bekerja sebagai pelayan di cafe Cellesiu. Aku baru lulus SMA dan belum genap sebulan kerja di cafe, untuk mendapatkan gaji diperlukan waktu sebulan dan itu bukanlah waktu yang cepat dan jumlahnya tidak seberapa. Jadi kan...

"Argh" -_-

Apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun!?

Kau tidak boleh lagi! Biar ini jadi rahasiamu, Luhan dan Tuhan saja. Ku harap yang ke 4 tadi yang terakhir. Lagipula aku tidak mengambil untung kalung tadi karena diambil Luhan. Mudah-mudahan kali ini aku tidak marahan padanya.

...

Ah akhirnya aku menginjakkan kakiku di Universitas XOXO. Banyak orang yang berhasil setelah menempuh pendidikan disini. Aku berniat mengambil jurusan ekonomi, berharap nantinya aku bisa bekerja dikantor atau bank.

'Ada apa itu ya? Kok banyak orang berkumpul? Ah papan mading sepertinya!' Batinku. Aku segera melangahkan kakiku kesana.

Setelah membaca mading di sana aku mendapatkan kesimpulan bahwa orang-orang yang mendapatkan beasiswa tidak perlu mengikuti masa ospek. Aku tersenyum lega. Itu suatu keuntungan bagiku karena biasanya kan ospek sangat parah dan menyusahkan. Pada tanggal 20 nanti seluruh calon mahasiswa harus datang untuk pengumuman kelas dan memulai kelas di hari pertama.

Sudah ada di Universitas XOXO, sayang kan kalau langsung pulang. Ingin ke kantin tapi aku sedang tidak lapar. Lebih baik ke perpustakaan saja. Siapa tau ada novel bagus. Lumayan kan untuk mengisi waktu. Jam 5 sore aku harus ke cafe untuk bekerja. Untungnya Bos cafeku baik sehingga membolehkan aku mengganti waktu kerjaku yang tadinya pagi sampai sore jadi sore sampai malam hari.

...

Kai POV

'Benci. Benci. Benci.'

Aku sungguh kesal dengan Appaku. Mengkuliahkanku di Universitas yang yah cukup terkenal bagus. Sudah tau aku tidak minat bisnis dan bekerja dikantoran, malah mengkuliahkanku disini dan mengambil jurusan ekonomi. Untungnya Appaku orang kaya jadi aku bisa tidak mengikuti ospek.

Tanggal 20 nanti baru akan memulai kuliah. Sudah capek pagi-pagi ke kesini masa aku harus pulang lagi. Lagi pula dirumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hanya ada pembantu. Setelah _kepergian_ Ummaku seminggu lalu, Appa menjadi full bekerja. Ya ya aku tau pasti untuk sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi pikiran tentang Ummaku.

Lebih baik aku ke perpustakaan dan tidur. Aku yakin pasti perpustakaan disini ber AC banyak. Akan sangat nyaman tidur disana.

Aku meraba-raba pergelangan tanganku dan shit! Moodku langsung menurun drastis. Aku mengacak-acak rambutku asal mengingat kalau kemarin aku telah di copet. Oleh seorang yeoja pula!

Dunia memang mau kiamat. Padahal itu adalah kenangan terindah dari Ummaku. Saat SD aku diberikannya dan selalu aku pakai sampai kemarin aku melepasnya karena ingin aku taruh di makam Ummaku saja. Bodoh memang melepaskannya sembarangan di dalam kereta yang kebetulan sedang berdesakan. Baru sedetik aku lepaskan sudah dicopet! Dan sialnya kenapa si pencopet bisa terpikir mengambilnya. Apa memang dia sudah paham antara kalung yang asli dan yang palsu?

Hhh kalung itu adalah emas putih berinisial KJI-namaku- yang ku pakai dililitkan di pergelangan tangan kananku. Tentu saja tidak hanya itu yang aku pakai, dengan jam tangan merk casio berwarna hitam. Aku ini namja, malu pasti kalau ketauan memakai assesoris seperti itu. Pada temanku saja aku bilangnya bahwa ini emas bohongan dan teman-temanku mempercayainya. Tapi kenapa dia bisa terpikir untuk mengambilnya? Ah dasar pencopet. Mungkin dia cukup ahli. Sial.

Author POV

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Sebuah teriakan menggelegar di sebuah pepustakaan yang hening, hanya ada 2 jiwa manusia disana. Salah seorangnya namja tampan yang tidur di meja perpustakaan. Ia tahu kalau perpustakaan itu sepi bahkan tidak ada orang, tapi itu yang ia mau, tidur tanpa ada suara berisik.

Mendengar teriakan yang cukup kencang, ia langsung beranjak bangun untuk lari keluar atau kabur mungkin?

Tap

Tap

Tap

BRUK

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!"

Si namja itu menabrak seorang yeoja dan langsung di hadiahi teriakan yang cukup membuat ngilu telinga.

"Ada apa heh!? Ada apa!?"

Jongin –si namja- menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengguncang tubuh si yeoja yang sedang terduduk sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei ada apa?" malas diabaikan terlalu lama Jongin langsung menyingkirkan tangan yang menutupi wajah si yeoja yang teriak teriak serta bertabrakan dengannya tadi. Jongin sontak kaget dan melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan mundur. Sedangkan si yeoja masih terisak pelan entah karena apa.

"Kau... Copet?"

TBC


End file.
